


i wouldn't know what i have lost (i'll be howling for you)

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Epistolary, Gen, It's just sad man, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentioned Potion Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: «Г.,оставлен мной в Ринде: «Новый трактат о просодических средствах в скеллигских эпических балладах со справочным критическим материалом, оценивающим настоящие рукописи».Вознаграждение: восемьдесят две кроны, столько чистотела, сколько удалось отыскать, и полбутылки ромашкового масла.С наилучшими пожеланиями,Ю.А.П».После произошедшего на горе Лютик оставляет Геральту контракт. Ведьмак за восемьдесят две кроны отправляется в путешествие, в котором вспоминает двадцать лет их дружбы.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	i wouldn't know what i have lost (i'll be howling for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaffas (hoopoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopoe/gifts).
  * A translation of [i wouldn't know what i have lost (i'll be howling for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370221) by [kaffas (hoopoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopoe/pseuds/kaffas). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10058417).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

Спустившись с горы без давней возлюбленной и с пустыми руками, Геральт не подзывает Плотву.

За свою долгую жизнь он смирился с почти постоянным одиночеством — путешествиям в компании кобылы и редким блужданиям по пустующим коридорам Каэр Морхена. Те немногие оставшиеся ведьмаки, как волки-одиночки, давно привыкли к тому, что их окружают лишь призраки прошлого. Давно привыкли ни от кого не зависеть.

И Геральта учили тому же. Предыдущая Плотва, в отличие от нынешней, была независима. Геральт не станет её подзывать, хоть и мог бы. Хоть и знает, что кобыла подрысила бы к нему, где бы он ни стоял — как и любая другая Плотвичка. Геральт не станет её подзывать — ведь эта Плотва всегда ждала его вместе с…

…И какая-то отчаянная часть его, ещё не затронутая…

_Смертью, Предназначением, подвигами и разбитым сердцем?_

…не подзывает Плотву после спуска с горы — надеется, что кобыла ждет вместе с тем, кто давно его оставил.

Геральт вряд ли вернется в Каингорн. Предназначение, если оно, конечно, существует, позаботилось об этом. Теперь Каингорн — всё равно что Блавикен. Всё равно что притупленная боль потери, заглушенная мутагенами и Белым медом.

_(Воспоминание: Геральт вернулся в единственный известный ему дом, заваленный несожженными трупами и обломками некогда гордо возвышающихся стен. Тогда он узнал, что скорбь — это яд, и решил, как от неё избавиться.)_

— Плотва, — бормочет Геральт, полюбовно кладя ладонь на крепкую шею. Грива кобылы украшена тремя аккуратными косичками, в которые вплетен белый мирт. Плотва шлепает губами по волосам ведьмака, пока тот распускает её прическу, бросая цветы на землю.

— Мы едем на юг, — продолжает он. — Зачем нам сдался этот Каингорн?

Плотва вытягивает шею, пытаясь укусить Геральта за ухо. Тот ловко уворачивается, окидывает кобылу скептическим взглядом и недоверчиво хмыкает.

— А может, поедем в Реданию. Ты ела слишком много сахара — надо прогуляться.

Убирая припасы, украденные у сэра Эйка и рубайл или же найденные на обратной дороге, Геральт замечает: что-то не так. В седельной сумке между точильным камнем и свертками для починки брони спрятан лист бумаги.

Геральт осторожно достает засаленный пергамент и разворачивает его. Плотва принюхивается, ведьмак — тоже. Пахнет животной шкурой, льняным маслом и лавандой. Ещё до прочтения Геральт знает, кому принадлежит этот витиеватый почерк.

_«Г.,_

_оставлен мной в Ринде: «Новый трактат о просодических средствах в скеллигских эпических балладах со справочным критическим материалом, оценивающим настоящие рукописи»._

_Вознаграждение: восемьдесят две кроны, столько чистотела, сколько удалось отыскать, и полбутылки ромашкового масла._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Ю.А.П»._

Геральт пытается расслабить каждую напряженную мышцу и делает глубокий, пусть и рваный, вдох. Из другой седельной сумки и правда веет чистотелом и ромашковым маслом.

Геральт позволяет себе мимолётное мгновение слабости, а затем, спохватившись, утыкается лицом в шею Плотвы. Ощущает смесь утомленности, оцепенения и долго дремавшего внутри _чувства_ , готового сейчас вырваться наружу и захлестнуть с головой.

Геральт считает до десяти, прижимаясь к теплой шкуре кобылы и вдыхая столь привычный запах. Запах, который не просто успокаивает, а помогает сосредоточиться. Досчитав до десяти, Геральт в силах мыслить здраво.

— Этот контракт не хуже других, — заключает он, поворачивая на юг и ведя Плотву в направлении Хенгфорса. — Я же говорил: Редания. Ты станешь стройна как лань.

***

В такое время года Ринда представляет собой жалкое зрелище — дождь льет как из ведра, иногда сменяясь градом. Дом, разрушенный Йеннифэр, снесли, и за последние пять лет землю так никто и не купил. Геральт стоит один возле Плотвы и смотрит, как дождь превращает древесину в труху. Он хватает ртом воздух, но все равно чувствует запах плесени и сырости.

Пасмурный день сменяется вечером, но Геральт, промокший до нитки, не спит и вспоминает произошедшее в Ринде. Льнущую к нему Йеннифэр, порыв страсти, запах крови и магии в воздухе. Недоумение в голосе чародейки: _«Твой друг?»_ Лютика в его руках, сдавленные мольбы и имя Геральта, то и дело срывающееся с его губ. Слабость, страх и пальцы, цепляющиеся за рубашку. Полное отчаяния: _«Только не сейчас»._ Ведь Лютик смертен. Хрупок и смертен. А Геральт утомлен, напуган и не готов его терять.

Теперь трактиром в Ринде заправляет дочь последнего владельца.

— Чума, — лишь отвечает она на вопрос Геральта и добавляет: — Торговец Сийур забрал всё из дома ведьмы. Поезжай вдоль тракта к западу от указателя.

Трактирщица берет предложенные деньги — за комнату, еду и даже сверх того, — и ставит перед Геральтом кружку эля. Получив тарелку со скромным, но сытным обедом, он отправляется к себе в комнату и перед трапезой прячет пожитки.

Двигаясь вдоль тракта, Геральт натыкается на доску объявлений между трактиром и указателем и берет три контракта. Он так сильно задерживается в Ринде, что успевает расправиться с полуденницей и двумя гнездами гулей. Геральт отказывается от платы за последнее гнездо — поле и без того не возделывали многие годы, и теперь оно кишит трупоедами. Он не может взять денег с того, у кого самого ни гроша за душой.

Лишь спустя три дня Геральт находит торговца Сийура и бегло осматривает его небольшой прилавок с товарами.

— Ищешь что-то особенное, ведьмак? Мне как раз завезли свежую партию алкоголя.

— Книгу, — ворчит Геральт, отводя взгляд. — Из дома ведьмы. — Со слов трактирщицы. Геральт придерживает язык, лишь бы не сболтнуть лишнего. В доме не было никакой ведьмы. Лишь чародейка и его бард, ставшие, как и всегда, жертвами его неудачных решений.

— Да, в том доме были книжки. Говорят, он кишит призраками, — бормочет Сийур, ныряя под прилавок и выуживая оттуда тяжеленную стопку книг в кожаных переплетах. — С недавних пор чужаки то и дело о них спрашивают. Последний покупатель заглядывал без малого две недели назад.

Геральт проводит пальцем по корешку каждой книги, пока не натыкается на ту, что ищет. «Новый трактат о просодических средствах в скеллигских эпических балладах, — написано на позолоченной засечке, — со справочным критическим материалом, оценивающим настоящие рукописи».

— Не чужак.

— Что-что?

— Бард из Редании. Не чужак.

— Не знаю никаких бардов, милсдарь ведьмак. Мимо проезжал профессор — осмотрел товары, немного посидел и почитал.

— Купил что-нибудь?

— Обменял три кроличьи шкуры на жимолость и морозник.

Геральт кивает, пытаясь натянуть на себя маску равнодушия, хотя скулы сводит, а в висках уже начинает гудеть.

— Беру вот эту, — говорит он, засовывая книгу о поэзии под мышку и отсчитывая монеты. — Бывай.

— Смотри не намочи страницы, — бросает в ответ торговец, когда Геральт заворачивает к трактиру.

***

Когда Геральт небрежно переворачивает страницы талмуда, оттуда вылетает очередной пергамент, сложенный пополам, а следом за ним — засушенные между листов цветы, жимолость и морозник. От страниц по-прежнему пахнет лавандой и льняным маслом.

_«Г.,_

_я не стану извиняться за то, что, так сказать, оказался у тебя на попечении. Как по мне, пожелай ты, чтобы наши пути разошлись, это уже давно произошло бы. Много лет назад ты меня спас. Теперь я понимаю, ведьмак, к чему тебя обязывает твое восхитительное и незавидное мировоззрение, и уверен, что твой поступок обоснован исключительно им. Ты считаешь, что людям нужен защитник, невзирая на все их попытки избавиться от тебя. Ты — образчик печальной иронии._

_И всё же спасибо тебе. За Ринду, за то, что открыл мне глаза. Но я не готов тебя простить._

_Оставлена в Цинтре: книга «Вступительные сцены описания межтекстовой героини, или Анализ таланта: элегия как олицетворение женственности»._

_~~Вознаграждение:~~ _

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Юлиан Альфред Панкрац»._

***

За два десятилетия их знакомства Геральт не разу не задумывался спросить настоящее имя Лютика. Он в общем-то знает, что любой бард или трубадур берет сценический псевдоним в начале творческого пути, как и то, что Лютик так и не стал магистром свободных искусств за время учебы в Оксенфуртском университете.

Сам он так долго был Геральтом из Ривии и так давно пытался разорвать путы судьбы и прошлого, что уже позабыл, насколько насыщенна бывает людская жизнь. Когда они с Лютиком встретились, тому было лишь восемнадцать, но он мастерски владел словом и отличался удивительной стойкостью. Он уже понял, чего хотел от жизни, и твердо намеревался помочь с этим ведьмаку.

Лютик всегда подавал себя так, что окружающие оценивали его лишь поверхностно и видели лишь то, что он хотел показать.

Подъехав к воротам Цинтры, Геральт спешивается и клятвенно обещает себе перестать оправдываться.

— Я не знал, потому что не хотел понимать, — признается он Плотве, проводя по её шкуре скребницей, так удачно оказавшейся в ближайшей таверне. — И до сих пор не хочу. Язык у него без костей. Если он не рассказывал, значит, подобная мелочь и гроша ломаного не стоила.

В этот раз Геральт не успевает увернуться и стонет от боли, когда тупые зубы впиваются в давным-давно зарубцевавшийся хрящик уха.

— Проклятый шрам. Он спросил, что случилось с моим ухом. А я ответил: злобный дух вселился в мою лошадь и покусал. Злобный дух — твоя покладистая сущность. — Плотва снова вытягивает шею, и Геральт ловко уклоняется. — Знаю-знаю. Ты раздражена.

Геральт убирает скребницу и вспоминает о братьях-ведьмаках. Он мимолетно задумывается, чувствуют ли они себя столь _одиноко_ , как и он сейчас, или такова участь лишь тех, кого касается Предназначение. Плотва успокаивается, чувствуя настроение хозяина.

— Я тоже раздражен, — признает Геральт и добавляет: — Прости, что не кормлю тебя сахаром.

Плотва фыркает. Геральт оставляет её и, падая в кровать, засыпает.

***

Королевская библиотека в Цинтре — безвкусное место, обставленное львами и портретами королевы Калантэ. Калантэ в бою. Калантэ председательствует на суде. Калантэ посвящает в рыцари коленопреклоненного мужчину. Геральт поджимает губы и идет вперед.

От тихого перебора струн лютни, доносящегося из одного из закоулков по левую сторону, щемит сердце. У девушки приятный голос, и Геральт узнает одну из песен Лютика — «Сердце девы с лиловыми глазами», которую сам бард коротко называл «Волчья пурга».

— _Из снов моих с утра бежишь проворно, крыжовник терпкий, сладкая сирень…_

Геральт старается не думать об этой избитой любовной балладе и притупляет острое томление, грозящее вырваться наружу из глубин души. Он направляется к худощавой библиотекарше, сидящей за отполированным столом.

— Я ищу книгу.

Женщина в очках с толстыми стеклами приподнимает бровь и указывает в сторону полок, будто бы говоря: «Разуй глаза».

— Какую-то конкретную книгу? — равнодушно уточняет она. Геральт хмыкает и наконец произносит, решительно скользя взглядом по резьбе стола:

— _«Вступительные сцены описания межтекстовой героини»._

— Зачем это ведьмаку книга Паво?

— Для… изучения. Друг попросил.

Библиотекарша недовольно хмыкает, но всё равно просит проследовать за ней. Вместе они пересекают три пролета винтовой лестницы и оказываются в южном крыле библиотеки. Библиотекарша останавливается у открытой двери в комнату, заставленную книгами, и поясняет:

— Вот труды, посвященные аналитической поэтике. Расположены в алфавитном порядке. Паво стоит на центральном стеллаже. — И после уходит восвояси.

Геральт быстро находит нужную книгу, достает её с полки и замирает, когда улавливает тягучий запах лаванды и льняного масла.

Он тщательно пролистывает произведение Паво и на этот раз обнаруживает четыре цветка белого мирта, лист от плода балиссы и два кусочка пергамента.

Геральт хорошенько их прячет, мчится вниз по лестнице, покидая библиотеку, и возвращается в свою комнату в таверне, где немного безопаснее и гораздо меньше людей.

На этот раз пергамента два: по обыкновению, письмо и поэма.

Сначала идет письмо.

_«Геральт,_

_расставание заслуживает песни. По куплету за каждое расставание, и так до тех пор, пока не станешь опасаться, что сочинишь свое величайшее творение уже на смертном одре, после поистине монументального расставания. Я не рискую утверждать, ведьмак, как часто разбивали тебе сердце и как долго ты проживешь, но пытаюсь представить себя на твоем месте и пою о ней. Прощение — всё, что я могу предложить. Надеюсь, этого достаточно._

_Согласишься ведь, что поэтесса Цираночка замечательно исполняет «Деву с лиловыми глазами»?_

_Будь у меня три желания, я бы хотел, чтобы, во-первых, Вальдо Маркс вконец охрип. Во-вторых, чтобы я находил благодарную публику, куда бы ни шел._

_А в-третьих, чтобы я узнал тебя настоящего, Геральт из Ривии. Я счел бы это за великую честь._

_Оставлен в Посаде: черновик «Поэзии барда Лютика»._

_Вознаграждение: листья балиссы, белый мирт и мое сердце._

_Неизменно с наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_твой Лютик»._

Геральт безрассудно вцепляется в пергамент, сминая его пальцами. Растущее отчаяние заполняет пустоту, зияющую в груди. Он, будто в бреду, пытается разгладить бумагу — прижимает к письменному столу и снова и снова проводит по ней ребром ладони. Сердце гулко стучит в ушах, отбивая: _«Один, один, один…»_ Пергамент рвется.

Глаза щиплет от слез, а с губ срывается не вздох, а всхлип.

Геральт дрожит, склонившись над столом. Чернила плывут в двух местах. Он рвет письмо Лютика и трясется, сидя на краю кровати. Утыкается лицом в колени и как никогда хочет глотнуть Белого меда, хоть и противится желанию. Он заслужил эту боль — бегал от Предназначения, отрекся от всего, что связывало его с ним, и отверг единственное, что выбрал сам.

Вскоре Геральт узнаёт, что переживает расставания молча.

***

Поэма под названием «Белый мед» напоминает черновик баллады, известной как «Волчья пурга».

_«Путь пальцем проложи средь сердца ран суровых,  
Чтоб наши слить пути судьбе наперекор.  
Открой те раны, вылечи их снова.  
Пусть сложатся они в песни узор._

_Из снов моих с утра бежишь далёко,  
Сребро резко́, ну а сирень сладка.  
Хочу во сне твой видеть серый локон  
И злато глаз твоих, что скрыли облака._

_По следу волка я пойду в метели.  
И сердце дерзкое настигну поутру.  
Сквозь гнев и грусть, что камнем затвердели,  
Я разожгу уста, что мерзнут на ветру._

_Не знаю, ты ль мое Предназначение  
Иль страстью я обязан лишь мольбе.  
Когда в желанье ты облек влечение,  
Не разлюбил ли сам во вред себе?_

_Ю.А.П., Лютик, Каингорн, 1262»._

***

Геральт добирается до Дол Блатанны уже с наступлением осени.

В последнего раза Нижний Посад нисколько не изменился. Может, даже меньше людей бормочут себе под нос проклятия. Геральт берет контракт на кладбищенскую бабу, и местный старейшина слишком буквально воспринимает слова из песни «Ведьмаку заплатите».

Впрочем, контракт приходится кстати: благодаря нему люди знают, что в городе ведьмак, на которого можно положиться. Когда Геральт спрашивает травницу, где купить книги в Посаде, она услужливо направляет его в лавку к востоку от своей, где как раз продают такие товары.

Книготорговец, к своему стыду, признает, что ни разу не слышал о «Поэзии барда Лютика».

— Не книга, — настаивает Геральт, — а неопубликованный черновик.

Книготорговец уточняет, что всё прекрасно расслышал, но ответ остается неизменным: у него нет ни «Поэзии барда Лютика», ни черновика оного трактата.

— Возможно, тебе поможет профессор, — допускает тот.

Сердце Геральт пропускает удар.

— Профессор?

— Из Оксенфурта. Седовласый, весь в шелках. С его слов, преподает песнетворчество.

— И где его найти?

— В таверне ниже по дороге — там останавливаются трубадуры. «Воробьиное гнездо».

Геральт поспешно прощается с книготорговцем и возвращается к Плотве, которая терпеливо ожидает его снаружи. Они отправляются вниз по дороге. Нервно теребя поводья, Геральт держится поближе к кобыле, а та фыркает, будто бы насмехаясь над ним, и раздражает своим непоколебимым спокойствием.

— Плотва, — шепчет Геральт, делая последнее признание. — Я не знаю, что делать. — Он столько раз ошибался, что чувствует себя одновременно древним стариком и глупым юнцом.

Плотва, в свою очередь, фыркает, вороша ему волосы. В переводе на людской язык — пожимает плечами.

Над таверной «Воробьиное гнездо» висит металлический округлый знак в форме певчей птицы. Геральт платит конюху наперед и расчесывает гриву Плотвы, размышляя о последних шести месяцах поисков. Он ревностно взращивал в сердце постоянное чувство _одиночества_ , подобно виверне, что собирает гору безделушек.

— Плотва, — напоследок бросает он и вдыхает, утыкаясь лицом в шею кобылы.

Успокаивается.

Владелица «Воробьиного гнезда» вспоминает Геральта и напевает несколько строк из «Ведьмаку заплатите». Геральт по привычке отвечает усмешкой и спрашивает о профессоре.

— Он спускается на обед?

— Нет, кушает у себя и заказывает ванную каждые три дня.

— Не подскажешь комнату?

— Увы. Но он оставил тебе записку. — Она достает клочок пергамента. — Думаю, там ты найдешь ответ.

_«Г.,_

_Второй этаж, третья комната слева._

_Л»._

Геральт кивает, покупает кружку эля, опустошает её и просит повторить. Он осушает вторую и бездумно разглядывает письмо Лютика, будто бы ища там скрытое послание. Тщетно. Он не находит скрытого послания даже на дне второй кружки и встает из-за стойки под жалобный скрип стула.

Второй этаж, третья комната слева. Деревянная дверь с облупившейся зеленой краской.

Геральт стучит.

— Да-да, войдите, — доносится рассеянный голос, и сердце Геральта взволнованно трепещет.

Когда дверь распахивается, Лютик отрывается от своей писанины и решительно откладывает в сторону перо. Смотрит донельзя ласково и полюбовно, на выдохе произносит: «Геральт» — и протягивает испачканную чернилами руку.

Геральт снова позволяет себе короткое мгновение слабости, мгновение осознания. Он падает на колени перед столом и льнет к ладони, что опускается ему на щеку.

— Лютик, — с трудом произносит Геральт. Лютик зарывается огрубевшими пальцами в его волосы, массируя ноющие виски и рассеивая сгустившееся напряжение.

— Геральт, — уже увереннее повторяет Лютик и наклоняется вперед. Стул скрипит под его весом.

— Я хочу… Я хочу, чтобы ты…

Наученный годами, Лютик терпеливо ждет. Он нежно скользит ладонями по всему, до чего может дотянуться — лицу, плечам и спине ведьмака.

— Ты дрожишь, — бормочет Лютик и снова зовет его по имени.

— …узнал меня настоящего, — выпаливает Геральт. — Узнай меня… настоящего.

Лютик соскальзывает со стула и крепко обхватывает Геральта руками, от которых так и пахнет лавандой и льняным маслом. Он целует ведьмака в лоб и укладывает его голову себе на плечо.

— Милый мой… — Лютик осекается и, по обыкновению, устраивается поудобнее. На этот раз он помогает с этим и ведьмаку — они так и растягиваются на полу, переплетя между собой руки и ноги.

— Я сочту это за честь.

**Author's Note:**

> Значение цветов по мере появления:  
> мирт — любовь, радость; лаванда — любовь, преданность; жимолость — узы любви, морозник — «рассей мое беспокойство».


End file.
